1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a motor frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The motor frame of a motor need be provided with a bolt hole into which a hanging bolt used to hoist the motor by a wire is screwed. In order to install a motor on a floor surface, a leg member should be welded to the motor frame (see Japanese Utility Model Publication 63-131566).